IoT (Internet of Things) devices such as sensors, smart appliances and even shoes are burdening networks along with conventional devices such as smart phones and tablet computing devices. Many IoT devices are enabled by RF tags or other mobile components that are powered by a battery. Low cost RF tags are simply thrown away at the end of life, but disposal requires manual labor and causes downtime.
What is needed is a robust technique to group IoT devices for wireless charging IoT using RF, induction, or other techniques.